Agridulce
by The-Samchel
Summary: La felicidad y el dolor en un solo momento *Neji/Ten*
1. Prólogo

No entendía como ese aquel pequeño objeto pudo haber cambiado tanto mi vida de un momento a otro. Aquellas rayitas rosadas (*) me habían hecho dar un vuelco que ni yo misma aún podía asimilar. Lo único que podía entender era el sabor agridulce de ese momento.

La felicidad de tener alguien por quien vivir, alguien a quien darle todo el amor que podía tener; me invadió. Mis manos lentamente bajaron hasta llegar a mi vientre y sonreí para mí misma. Además era un pedacito del único hombre que he amado y este era solo y exclusivamente para mí. Nadie me lo podía arrebatar. Tenía una razón por la cual ser feliz e iba a intentarlo

Dulce

Quería correr y decírselo. Abrazarlo y besarlo. Decirle que teníamos una razón por la cual luchar, por la cual estar juntos, pero no podía, a menos que quisiera que el clan me matará y luego a él. Mis lágrimas se hicieron presentes silenciosamente. Me sentía tan sola.

Agrió

Lloraba mientras mi sonrisa seguí ahí. Era tan extraño sentirme feliz y triste a la vez. Lloraba y sonreí. Agridulce. ¿Mi vida sería así siempre?

* * *

*= EN la mayoría de test de embarazo cuando sale positivo te salen dos rayitas

Gracias por Haber llegado hasta aquí. Un comentario no te cuesta nad ay me ayuda a seguir escribiendo

De nuevo Gracias


	2. ¿Entrenamiento?

Los rayos del solo tocaron mis ojos. No tenía la idea de que hora era, solo sabía que me ardían los ojos y se me hacían pesados. Había llorado toda la noche y hasta hace poco no había podido conciliar el sueño, pero ya era de mañana y no podía quedarme en cama todo el día

La idea de que mi vida y la de mi hijo estuvieran en peligro me había perturbado toda la noche, no sabía como iba a resultar todo desde hoy, pero mantenía la esperanza de que me fuera bien… de que nos fuera bien.

Me levanté de la cama, con una pereza increíble, y me dirigí a bañarme. Me demoré todo lo que pude. En parte quería retrasar, lo más que pudiera, el hecho de tener que salir de mi casa. Tomé algo rápido de desayuno y salí a encontrarme con mi equipo. Supuestamente iba a entrenar, pero yo no iba a arriesgar a mi bebe.

Caminé al campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar Lee y Gai- sensei estaban entrenando y _él_ estaba recargado en un árbol. Sentí la presión de sus ojos en mí y un escalofrío me recorrió completa. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia él y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le dediqué una sonrisa, una de esas que usaba para saludarlo. La costumbre y el amor por el silencio y la tranquilidad de ambos había hecho que encontráramos significado a cada una de nuestras miradas y expresiones. Me volteé casi bruscamente hacía los dos que estaban entrenando, al parecer no me habían visto.

- Konichiwa Gai- sensei, Lee. – Les di una sonrisa a ambos que habían parado de entrenar.

- ¡Mi bella flor de Juventud! – Exclamó Gai- sensei. Por alguna extraña razón no me molestó tanto como siempre y creó que se noto porque otra ves sentí su mirada en mi espalda – Neji te estaba esperando para entrenar – Hacia mucho que ya no éramos un equipo, pero al parecer la costumbre había hecho que nos siguiéramos reuniendo a diario para entrenar.

Entrenar… Problema grande

- Umh… - No sabía como decirlo exactamente – Yo no voy a entrenar hoy – Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. Ya me estaba molestando esta situación. Sé que era raro que no entrenará, pero no era para tanto… ¿O si?

- Vamos Ten-Ten – Lee como siempre tan entusiasta. No iba a dejar que me fuera así de fácil. – Solo tienes que calentar – Vino hacía mi rápidamente y yo ya estaba preparada para esquivar sus ataques. Tampoco era para dejarme golpear

- Te dijo que no Lee – Su voz fría y seria me llenó los oídos. Parecía que no la había escuchado en años. Su silueta estaba frente a mí, listo para evitar cualquier ataque. Estaba completamente tenso

- Neji… -Toqué su hombro intentando calmarlo. No quería que peleará con Lee. Me aterrorizaba la idea de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacerse daño. Lo sé… estoy muy sentimental. Por lo menos mi intentó funciono. Vi como sus hombros se relajaban, pero seguía frente mío.

- Vamos chicos tranquilos. – Gai- sensei como siempre muy tarde. – Si necesitas hacer algo Ten – Ten ve. A nosotros no nos molesta. – Me miró con una de esas sonrisas que da risa. Le respondí con una, aunque más pequeña.

Me fui sin despedirme. Caminé por las calles de Konoha hacía la torre de la Hokage. Quería que me revisara y me dijera que todo estaba bien con mi hijo. Acababa de enterarme que iba a ser mamá, pero ya no podía concebir que le pasará algo. Mis manos bajaron sin que me diera cuenta a la altura de mi vientre y comencé a acariciarlo lentamente.

Caminaba tranquila y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios

* * *

Se que es corto. Se que es corto. Pero es que no estoy acostumbrada T.T.

YO ESCRIBÓ DRABBLES! ( que no publico xD)

Bueno igual muchas Gracias a los que estan leyendo y dejan coments. En serio todo lo que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Y a los que no dejan coemnts. Gracias por leer, no les cuesta nada dejar uno :D


	3. Misuki

Caminaba tranquila y sus ojos se encontraron con los mios

Estaba al lado de mi casa, como esperándome. Un momento. ¿A qué hora había llegado a mi casa?. Me sorprendí de lo despistada que podía ser. Además la impresión que me había causado ver a Neji ahí no ayudaba mucho. Normalmente venía en al noche luego de hablar con Misuki, su prometida. Una mueca se hizo paso en mis labios… eso creó.

No es que sintiera celos. Me había quedado claro de que para él, ella era una amida; es más me había dicho repetidas veces que ella sabía quien era yo… y que papel jugaba en su vida.

- ¿Estas bien? – Cuando su voz me sacó de mis ideas locas me di cuenta que seguro estaba parada en medio de la calle haciendo muecas extrañas. Sentí como la sangre se me subió a la cara. Que vergüenza.

- Si, no te…

- ¿Por qué no te quedaste a entrenar? – No me dejó terminar. Me di cuenta que no se refería a ahorita sino a hace un rato. Como decírselo… ¿Por qué estoy embarazada? Umh… No era buena idea decírselo ahora. Tenía que buscar otra manera, otro día, otra hora, otro lugar y otras palabras … No tenía la más mínima idea si algún día llegaría a decírselo.

- Ten-ten, te he hecho una pregunta – Su tono autoritario me molesto más que otros días. ¿Quién era él para hablarme así?

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo tomarme ni siquiera un día libre? – Mi voz sonó arrogante y decidida. No tengo idea de por qué me molesté tanto de un momento a otro. Bueno… debía ser normal. Aguántate Neji.

- Hmp – Su entupido monosílabo apareció de nuevo. ¿Algún día me daría una respuesta decente? Tranquilízate Ten – Ten. Respira. Uno, dos. Debes tranquilizarte, te hace mal agitarte.- Me voy.

- Bien por ti – Avanzó hacía mí y se detuvo a mi costado.

- Quiero que te arregles hoy. Misuki… - Misuki aquí, Misuki acá. Si tanto te gusta cásate con ella de una ves. Solté un bufido. – ¿Me entendiste?

- ¿Ah? – ¿Me había dicho algo mas?

- Te dije que Misuki quiere conocerte y le dije que lo haría hoy en la noche así que arréglate. – Me tensé de golpe. ¿Hoy iba a ir a mi casa? ¿Para conocerme? ¿Quería conocerme?

- ¡Neji! ¡Ten-ten! – La voz de un conocido rubio gritón me sacó de onda y cuando voltee me di cuenta de que Neji caminaba en dirección contraria a mi casa. Suspiré pesadamente.

Naruto venía con Hinata. Desde que el padre de Hinata había aceptado la relación de ambos paraban juntos de aquí para allá.

Cuando Neji pasó por su lado pude ver como le mandaba una mirada asesina a Naruto. Nunca cambiara…

Se les veía tan bien juntos. Además todo el clan los apoyaba. Era simplemente perfecto Pero con Neji la situación era diferente… le habían impuesto a Misuki para que se volviera un Souke y sus hijos no tuvieran la marca que él llevaba. Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en mis labios. Que tu novio desde hace 2 años te diga que se tiene que casar con otra no era el mejor regalo de aniversario, pero de hecho lo entendí, por lo menos hasta que se fue. Le dije que entendía lo importante que era para él y que yo estaría con el siempre, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

Lo que pasó después es otra historia. Luego de una larga noche se regresó a casa y yo no salí todo el día. Me quedé en mi cama llorando. Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

No me di cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata estaban a mi lado hasta que escuché la voz de este muy cerca

- ¿Ten- ten por que lloras?

- ¡No! No… Solo se me metió algo al ojo – Hice como si me limpiara el ojo, pero en realidad me secaba las lagrimas

- Buenos días Ten-ten. – La dulce voz de Hinata interrumpió mi teatrito.

- Hola Hinata – Una sonrisa radiante se formo en mis labios. Que cambiante estaba hoy…

-Íbamos a comer al Ichiriachu ¿Vienes? – No sonaba tan mal

- Vamos – les respondí

Caminamos hasta el puesto de ramen y comimos entre risas y carcajadas. Tenía que estar muy relajada para recibir a la tal Misuki esa noche. No sabía que me esperaba ni a que atenerme, era como esperar haber si la lluvia seria fuerte o leve.

No había manera de saberlo

* * *

Hay... Los cambios de humores . xD

Lamento la demora. Se murio mi vecino y con todo el velorio se me hizo dificil. Lo enterraron lejisimos!!!

Bueno este capitulo tiene aproximadamente 100 palabras mas que el anterior Voy mejorando!!


	4. Pensamientos

Almorzé con Naruto y Hinata. ¡Kami! No sabía que tenía tanta hambre… Menos mal que como estabamos conversando no se dieron cuenta de los cuatro platos de ramén que me comí. O no les importó. Bueno, en este momento no era un tema que de verdad me preocupará.

El verdadero problema era la prometida del "Sr. Hyuga". La tal Misuki. ¿De que temas podriamos hablar con la mujer con la que compartía a mi hombre? Aunque Neji me dijo muchas veces que ella no tenía ningún interés en él, pero… ¡Igual! Me llega solo el hecho de que sea su prometida y que prácticamente todo el tiempo que no pasa conmigo y con SU hijo esta con ella.

Dios Ten-ten. ¡Él no lo sabe! ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

Me dirigí a mi casa a arreglar un poco. Ayer en la noche había dejado todo tirado, pero ¿Quién no? No ves que con tremendo notición se me va a pasar por la cabeza limpiar…

A la par que dejaba la casa presentable, cocinaba la cena. Si lo sé, soy extraña. No tengo la menor idea de por qué quería que todo saliera bien para cuando llegaran, pero ya había comenzado y sería una reverenda estupidez dejar todo a medio hacer e irme a algún lado en un ataque de rebeldía. Ya no era una adolescente.

Cuando terminé subí rápidamente a mi habitación. Quería verme bien para la mujer que había hecho mi vida cuadritos. Enserio que tenía que estar bien loca. En realidad Según Neji, ella solo acepto ser su prometida para no tener que regresar con su familia o algo así. Si lo veía de este modo, gracias a ella se iba a cumplir uno de los mayores deseos de Neji: Sus hijos ya no tendrían el sello en la frente.

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó mi mente y mis manos se dirigieron a mi vientre en un impulso inconciente. ¿Y mi hijo? ¿Acaso él también llevaría esa marca?... Sobre mi cadáver. Había visto lo mal que se sentía Neji por eso. Todo el dolor que le había causado.

Mi respiración se volvió jadeante y entrecortada ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar? Respire hondo en un vano intentó por calmarme. Jamás dejaría que le hicieran algo a mi pequeño bebe.

Era incomprensible como podía llegar a querer a esa pequeña cosita tanto, y de una manera tan diferente, como a su padre. Ambos eran mi vida. Por ambos moriría. Ambos Hyuga. Porque le pesará a quien le pesará, sea como sea, mi hijo era un Hyuga. Sonreí y me sequé las lágrimas.

Me arregle apuradísima. Se me había hecho tarde. Me puse todo el conjunto que me había regalado Neji en nuestro primer aniversario: Aretes, collar, pulsera, orquídeas… Estaba lista.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche el timbre. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

Se que este capitulo es corto y que no hay accion, pero mi subconciente me obligo a escribirlo

Ademas que queria dejarlos con la duda porque soy muy mala xD

Bueno Muchas Gracias por todos sus comentarios y perdon por la demora


	5. El encuentro: Primera Parte

Primero los personajes de Naruto no son mios y blablabla

* * *

Respiré hondo para intentar tranquilizarme, no me hacía nada bien ponerme así.

Abrí la puerta y un pequeño duende se me apareció enfrente. Era mucho un poco más pequeña que yo y sus ojos celestes se veían a metros de distancia. Su acaramelado cabello se le extendía hasta la cintura en unas hermosas hondas. Era realmente muy bonita. Los celos intentaron volver a aparecer, pero los saque de mi mente rápidamente. Quería dar una beuna impresión y lo iba a conseguir.

- Es un gusto conocerte por fin Ten-Ten. – La tal Misuki me saludó con una sonrisa. Me quedé un rato observándola más de cerca. No era raro al ser la primera vez que la veía, nunca salía de la mansión Hyuga.

Detrás de ella se encontraba mi milagro personal y sin querer una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornó mi rostro. Cuando fui capaz del salir del trance en el que me había quedado al ver a Neji, mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a Misuki.

-Para mi también es un gusto conocerte Misuki . – Si en ese momento algo se rompía me iba a poner histérica. Todo mi autocontrol estaba concentrado en aquella sonrisa y en cualquier momento podía colapsar. – Pasen por favor. – Me hice a un lado de la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

Neji se detuvo a mi lado mientras que Misuki se dirigió directo a la sala.

– Te ves hermosa- Susurró solo para mí – Pensé que nunca te volvería ver con todo el conjunto completo – Luego de la primera frase mi equilibrio se hizo añicos, por lo que escuché a grandes rasgos la segunda.

Cerró la puerta tras ambos y sin decir nada tomo fuertemente mi mano. SI hubiera estado en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales me hubiera sorprendido que hubiera hecho eso cuando alguien más podía vernos, pero ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza. Ahora que lo pienso tal ves uno de los síntomas de las mujeres embrazadas es volverse retrazadas mentales cuando su hombre les dice algo lindo. En fin… En ese momento el oxígeno no llegaba a mi cerebro.

De un momento a oto, al menos para mí, llegamos a la sala y me sentó junto a él en el sillón grande frente a Misuki que se encontraba muy entretenida jugando con el cojín del mueble.

- Neji me ha contado muchas cosas sobre mí. – Fue exactamente en ese momento que me di cuenta de donde estaba y mis ojos buscaron a Misuki. ¿Que Neji le había hablado de mí? ¿En serio?

- ¿De veras? – le lancé una mirada rápida a Neji y creí verlo sonrojado. Bah! Eso es imposible.

- SIp. Antes de seguirle contando, ¿No crees que ya debes irte Neji? - ¡¿QUÉ?! Como que Neji se iba?! Claro ya entiendo. Cuando él se vaya la tal Misuki se transformaría y me diría que me alejará y cosas por el estilo. Yo había visto eso en las películas.

Lo miré con ojos de cachorrito, pero me miró como siempre y me dio un fugaz beso antes de irse.

Ahora solo quedábamos ella y yo. No necesitábamos más máscaras ni apariencias. Solo quedamos la amante y la prometida

* * *

Bueno luego de tanta tardanza la conti.

Rewiews Capitulo 3

Vistoria : Bueno vamos a ver si es mala xD. No te preocupes pronto la conoceras :D

Ono-sugg: Hola! Mira aun no e tenido tiempo de leer Lilium , pero lo hare. Promesa! .

Y si. Ambos mantienen una relación aparte. Mi cabeza esta realmente muy lok.

Akanne Hygurashi : Y eso que todavía le falta…

Tenten : Yo te saludo con una señal de mano xD

Baldur Prime : Umh… Me eres conocido. Cemzoo?

: Pues… para mi creo que tambien seria una situación bastante incomoda. Sabes? De ves en cuando me pasa lo mismo que a ti , peor es que creo que los mios son demasiado cortos xD

Aliciajm : Creeme que yo tampoco xD y gracias por lo de mi vecino y.y Era buena gente.

Capitulo 4

Akanne Hygurashi : Gracias

Camila Castillo : La intriga aun sigue … *risa malvada*

Tenten : Enserio???!!! Eso es genial xD . Eso me ahce ver que a alguien el llego mi conti :D

Aliciajm: Es que… Yo soy mala xD

Ono-sugg: Gracias T.T . Te proemto que me voy a concentrar.

Chica_Hyuga: Tranquila * le pasa un tecito * No matemos a Kishimoto

Muchas Gracias a las demas personas que siguen el ff y que no e mencionado. Nos vemos :D


	6. Pimienta

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no son míos

A ver… Sé que soy la persona más malvada e irresponsable del mundo, pero es que en el otro foro tuvimos muchas actividades de San Valentín y tuve que participar en muchísimos concursos y luego el cole. Además de que pase el peor 14 de mi vida, pero eso no es excusa.

--

- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Neji que nos dejara solas? – Estaba segura que la respuesta sería mala, así que no había razón para aplazarla. Además si no me lo decía rápido me iba a dar un ataque de nervios.

Sus ojos celestes me miraron con una expresión de supuesta inocencia. ¡Ja! A mi no me engañas. Mis ojos se tornaron desafiantes de un momento a otro, pero ella ni se inmuto. Seguía mirándome con esa mirada de "Yo no mato ni a una mosca"

- Es que me parece que es bueno tener una conversación de chicas de vez en cuando, además paso con Neji mucho tiempo. – Su sonrisa se hizo notoria. Si había querido hacerme un chiste le había salido recontra mal. Bajó los ojos, al parecer lo que pensé se había reflejado en mi cara. ¡Aguántate! – Lo lamento mucho.- Dijo alzando los ojos hacía mí y por un momento me conmovió su mirada llena de tristeza.

- Umh… No…

- No por esto… por todo. – Ah?- Lamento todo el daño que te he causado a ti y a Neji por mí egoísmo. – ¿Egoísmo? Se acercó rápidamente a mí y me tomó las manos, más sorprendida no podía estar. – Te prometo que cuando terminé mi entrenamiento y me vuelva una ninja de Konoha todo esto se acabara

Mi voz comenzó a quebrarse - ¿De verdad? – SI esto había sido una trampa había caído redondita, pero por alguna extraña razón no me importo.

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me iba a casar con él? – Un rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas. Claro que se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero no quería sentirme como una idiota…más idiota quiero decir. Quise responderle pero ella se me adelantó

-A ver, posiblemente no entiendas nada - Cierto – Mi familia vive en el país de la nieve y pues, como que no son la familia perfecta. – Sus ojos se volvieron tristes de un momento a otro – Ellos me mandaron aquí y unicamente acepte para poder salir de allí – Suspire como si le pesaran las palabras – Tsunade-sama dijo que la única manera de que no me obligaran a regresar si es que yo desistía del compromiso es que me volviera una ninja de Konoha – Sus palabras tenían bastante sentido y entendí el porque Neji confiaba tanto en ella. Eran amigos. Solamente y únicamente amigos. Creo que sería bueno que fuera agradable.

- Muchas Gracias por lo que estas haciendo por Neji – Sea cual fuera el caso ella iba a darle una gran felicidad y tranquilidad gracias a la desaparición del sello. Otra vez mis pensamientos se dijeron a mi pequeño hijo. Tenía que rogar que Mitsuki se convirtiera en ninja lo más pronto posible para que no le hiciera nada. Sonreí con sarcasmo al darme cuenta de que ahora mantenía esperanzas en aquella persona que tantos celos me había causado.

- Neji es como un hermano para mí. Me gusta poder ayudarlo – Otra véz su sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

- Ven. Acompáñame a ver la cena – Mis estados de ánimo cambiaban tanto como el clima a causa del calentamiento global. Además eran impredecibles.

Caminé hasta la cocina con ella detrás dando saltitos. Cojí una cuchara y le di un poco del jugo del guiso. – Umh.. Rico – dijo ella mientras se devoraba poco más y al cuchara. – Pero creo que le falta un poco de pimienta – Sabia que me olvidaba de algo.

-Cierto. – ME fui al estante en donde la guardaba y de inmediato abrí el potecito. El olor llego a mi nariz y sentí como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Me apoye del repostero para no caer y Mitsuki vino hacía mí lo más rápido que puedo y cerro el pote. – Toma – me ofreció un caramelo nos e ni para que y me lo tragué. De limón. – Las señoras que cocinan en la mansión dicen que hay algunos olores muy fuertes para algunas personas y que un caramelo de limón siempre ayuda – Buen consejo. Hasta donde tenía entendido los mareos eran muy comunes en los embarazos.

Todo volvió a su sitio y pude ver como le echaba cuidadosamente un poco de pimienta

: JAjajaj! Lo se. Pues al parecer en este capitulo no es tan mala como todos la pintaban xD

Fany D. Flowright: En este tambien te deje picada?

Akanne Hygurashi: Es la prometida xD. Tal vez lo se pa tal vez no…

Camila Castillo: Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas xD

Uzumaki and Hyuuga girls: Muchisimas Gracias. Es que Intriga es mi segundo nombre xD

Kyoshi: Lamento la demora

Vistoria: Antes que todo T.T Se acabo Conformidad!!! Amaba ese ff. Cuando haces otro?. Bueno pasando a otro tema … Tal vez la aarpia de ojos endemoniadamente celestes no sea una arpia de endemoniantes ojos celestes xD

Ono-sugg: Lo se! Como que es malo! Ya lo estoy leyedo y me encanta! Lamento al demora y.y

eli-nejiten: Muchas Gracias ^^

tenten: Bueno… todo eso mas mi subconsciente y mi imaginación xD


End file.
